


nuclear winter

by spiity



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Death, Destruction, End of the World, M/M, Nuclear Waste, Scranton, Self destruction, fall in love, kiss kiss, total atomic annihilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiity/pseuds/spiity
Summary: dwight’s atomic war comes sooner than later.





	nuclear winter

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is kinda like staggered but i have supper cute ideas and such so bear with me

jim smiled at dwight as dwight ate his canned goods. 

"just you wait," he began drinking the never go bad milk, "one day, one year, decade, whatever. i WILL NOT open my doors to you."

—————————

jim wasn't in the mood for work today. something was just setting him off. he couldn't tell if it was because of what dwight said last week or the fact pam and roy had gotten married 6 months ago.

he still had to make a living somehow, right? 

jim was already in his car. he just needed to put his foot on the pedal and drive. 

"agh!" he yelled at himself in frustration rubbing his face vigorously. "fuck it." he comments putting his foot on the pedal and hands on the wheel pulling out of his driveway. 

once he was on the main road he reached over to turn on the radio. he flipped through passing rap channels, talk shows, podcasts, etcetera. 

jim decided news. he hadn't  heard the news in a while. the only time he does is from dwight when he's rambling on about the scranton strangler. like bro that shit is done, jim would want to say but instead would just politely smile and nod. 

"a high of 68 and a low of 52 is expected." the news man cleared his throat before continuing, the man started to talk but in a very soft tone where jim could barley hear.

jim looked down at the radio, "what?" he said softly before looking back up at the road. he was about to pull into the dunder mifflin parking lot.

"-and florida will have slight winds all the way-" pulling into his parking spot he put his car into park and pulled the key out of the ignition.

he got out of his car locked it and walked into the building. 

he'd been taking the stairs lately to stay fit so that's what he did. he ran up the stairs as hard as he could trying to break a sweat. 

he got to the top and opened the door to roy leaning over reception kissing his wife.  
jim rolled his eyes walking over to his desk and setting his belongings down. he sat in his chair spinning slightly. 

"hey, dwight." jim greeted hitting the back of his computer turning it on.

"hello, jim." dwight responded not even looking up from his work.

a faint ding alerted jim his computer was on. logging in he got up and headed to the break room. he's also was trying to cut back on coffee so he made green tea. he adds a little sugar and the smallest bit of almond milk.

just how he liked it. 

he walks back to his desk sipping his tea. 

but something unexpected happened, very unexpected.

every thing starts to shake. for a second jim thought he was having a stroke but then he heard kelly's over dramatic scream.

lights started to flicker and all the computers shut down. slowly the lights shut off as well. the shaking becomes more sudden

jim fell to his knees at the feeling of being knocked over. spilling his tea on his shirt dripping to his pant leg. 

practically sitting on his knees him and dwight exchange looks. oh no, jim thought. he know something is up. dwight had a look of fear on his face. 

as suddenly as it came every thing stood still. "what the hell?" roy said seeing something from the window. he goes over and opened the blinds for everyone to see. 

smoke and fire but in the distance the silhouette of a mushroom cloud. an orange ish yellow silhouette. 

"oh my god." kelly said through tears. "oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god,"she continues, covering her face.

michael stepped out of his office with a smile, "what's with all the commotio- oh my god." he stopped in his tracks as the smile quickly fell off his face.

jim was frozen in fear, he wanted to run but he can't. he looked around the room and saw ryan actually terrified, pam being held by roy, phyllis repeatedly saying 'oh dear', stanley looked out the window from his puzzle, and creed laughing and smiling. kinda like he expected it.

then dwight. who suddenly stood up and ran out the door. 

being unable to move he subconsciously followed dwight. he followed him down the stairs and watched as he got in his car and started to drive. 

jim quickly hopped in his car and drove after him. looking in the rear view mirror he could see the cloud growing slower but yet taller.

"shit!" jim half yelled stopping at a red light.

waiting. waiting. waiting. 

the light turned green and he sped up to try and catch the back of dwight car turning the corner. 

his heart was beating in his ear. as he turned the corner, the cloud no completely visible in the passenger side window. 

he stared at it. the colors reflecting off the sky, creating an almost sunset effect.

he could feel the fear building up, forcing him self to focus he continued to follow dwight a little longer til he saw his house. the huge farm house with a field. 

he was behind dwight a bit so he saw him ditch his car and run into the woods. 

he parked his car next to dwight's still running car and ran after him. 

he pushed through the bush while running into a huge metal crate. the kind they use to transport big things for a company.

he stumbled around the structure finding a metal door almost like a vault. 

he froze again. oh no oh no oh no. he thought to himself building up the courage to knock.

when he did there was no response. he knocked harder. "dwight!" jim said loudly.

no response. 

after more frantic bangs and half screaming his colleagues name. 

"dwight please," he started to cry," i'm sorry, i'm so so sorry." he looked over at the cloud. visible above the trees. "i don't want to die, I DONT WANT TO DIE!" he yelled sobbing through tears.

"dwight pl-" he was leaning on the door when it opened. to show the man he wanted to see so badly.

dwight, with slight hesitation, grabbed jim by his stained shirt pulling him into his bunker. 

dwight closed the door pulling a huge lock down on the door.

dwight turned around and looked up at the frightened man. they stared for a second before he grabbed jim by the arm and led him deeper into the bunker. 

"if you're going to stay here TEMPORARILY you are going to by my rules." 

jim only nodded to shocked to speak.

"you'll sleep there," he pointed to a wall that had a mattress on the floor with sheets, a pillow, and a cut mini pillow. "i'll sleep here," he points to a mattress across from jim's. "bathroom and shower are here," he points to a mini room with a glass shower, a mirror and a toilet next to the sink. he dragged him to an open room which was obviously a kitchen. 

"how are you getting power?" jim asked softly while pulling his arm away from dwight. 

"solar power and generators, solar power during the day and generator during the night if we need it." jim is surprised the shorter man said 'we'.

"there's no internet but i have movies," dwight said walking out of the kitchen. jim followed him back to the sleeping area while dwight pulled out a small bulky black tv. 

"i've got Shaun of the Dead, It's a Wonderful Life, Wizard of Oz, Mary Poppins, Sound of Music, Night of the Living Dead, Dawn of the Dead, Day of the Dead, etcetera." he points to a small box which indicates it's filled with different movies. 

he points to another box but slightly larger, "books." he said simply. 

"any questions?" dwight asked raising an eyebrow.

"dwight, is there anyway i can borrow clothes?" he feels weird asking since his clothes are stained. 

dwight eyed him head to toe. and rubbed his eyes, "fine." 

he walked over a small dresser identical to the one next to jim's mattress. he pulled out a folded pile of clothes. 

"they are a bit big on me so they may fit you." dwight said putting them on top of the small empty dresser that now belongs to jim. 

he wanted to make a joke about dwight basically calling him fat but had another question. 

"what the hell happened?" jim asked with a slight crack in his voice.

"total atomic annihilation." dwight said simply looking jim in his eyes. he could see the fear in the taller mans eyes. "but uh the government will figure everything out." he followed seeing if it'd have any affect at calming him down.

it did.

jim's shoulders slightly relaxed. as he averted his eyes to the floor. 

"we can watch a movie." dwight suggested gesturing to the tv, "you can pick." he wants to try and make the younger forget he's 20 feet underground in a bunker as an atomic bomb paints the sky. 

"s-sure." he responded. dwight went to sit on his mattress as he watches jim look through the movies. he watches as a smile slowly grows on jim's face.

"oh my god. oh my god!" jim smiled giddily as he showed dwight the movie. "wah-pow! External Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." 

"i forgot i had that!" dwight responded with a smile. 

jim stood from his squatting position and pulls the tv between his and dwight's mattresses. hitting the on button he put the disk in and waited for it to come on. 

"where is the uh," he made a gesture of a remote, "clicker?" 

dwight showed it to him, "i've got it." 

jim smiled and sat down on his mattress and wrapped himself in the blankets provided. they were thin but soft and was a slight warmth. 

finishing the movie, dwight gets up to put the movie back in its casing. 

“i wonder if pam woul-“ jim realized what he was saying and looked down fiddling with his thumbs.

dwight twitched when he said that. “how about some lunch?” he said trying to take jim’s mind off everything once more. 

it didn’t work.

he could see the thoughts in the younger man's head derail 

“why did i follow you? i have two brothers and a sister, i have a family. where the hell is mose. what happened to everybody at the office? where did the.. bomb come from? why was it so close? why-“ jim is cut off from his thoughts by dwight taking jim’s face into his hands.

jim put his shaking hands over dwight’s and looked into his eyes. tears started to flow as dwight whipped them away with his thumbs.

“look, look.” dwight gave a soft sad smile, “everything will be fine. as long as i’m here everything is ok, ok? we are safe, i opened my doors because you are my friend, you are my colleague. jim, it is safe here...” he paused.

“i promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have the other fanfic, behind the scenes, that i may just drop and not write anymore because i wrote that while i was in my theatre class so yeah,, my insta is spiity and my snap is blitheros, message me if you want to see the floor plans for the bunker or character concepts ;)


End file.
